Headlines
by Anastasia Athene
Summary: Is it true? Are they really...you know, together?" Cassidy Cornell gets her big scoop. But it's not what she expected.


**I'm so proud of myself—I am cranking out the stories like no other! LOL Here's another one, just a cute piece about the Cassidy and the group. Mentions of Conner and Kira. Enjoy! **

**Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed my other stories! It really means a lot to me.**

**  
PRDT—Headlines**

Well, it was official. The world was nearing its end.

Actually, it was just a rumor. It had been going around that Conner McKnight, sometime-soccer-star and all-around hottie of Reefside High, was off the market. Most (if not all) of Reefside's female population (and, let's face it, some of the males, too) was very, very disappointed.

And the surprising thing was, the girl rumored to be his new girlfriend wasn't some bimbo cheerleader that adored soccer (or pretended to, at least.) It wasn't even Krista, the pretty environmentalist he took to prom at the end of last year. Nope. It was the girl that, depending on who you talked to, was either Conner's perfect match or some twisted cosmic joke.

It was Kira Ford, of course. Now, it was weird enough when the sassy, sarcastic songwriter and the all-star jock had just been hanging out, especially when you added computer geek Ethan James and troubled artist Trent Fernandez into the mix. But dating? What could Kira and Conner possibly have in common?

Well, Cassidy Cornell had set it upon herself to find out. She, of course, had been the one to start the rumors of them dating—before the first warning bell rang on the first day of school, a good 90 percent of Reefside High knew that Kira and Conner had been seen—by Cassidy, of course—canoodling (or so she called it) on a couch at Hayley's a few days before school started. According to Cassidy, they had been sharing a muffin and talking very closely. She also swore on her journalism career that they even shared a stolen kiss when they thought no one was looking.

Hah. Well, Cassidy was looking, and what she saw…well, no one would believe it! Seriously, no one would believe it—no one had seen them doing anything really romantic during school. So, to verify her information (a good journalist always did,) she cornered Ethan that same day after school at the Cyberspace.

He was discussing some new comic book ideas with his girlfriend of a few months, Sam (hmm…maybe after Conner and Kira, she could get the scoop on that situation…) and Trent Fernandez-Mercer-whatever-his-name-was-this-week, so Cassidy decided to pounce.

"Ethan!" she called across the café. "Trent! I need to ask you guys a few questions! Oh, hey, Sam." Sam, having met Cassidy at prom and later occasions, knew to just wave in response, sensing that Cassidy had a scoop that thankfully didn't involve her.

"Hey, Cassidy. Where's Devin?" Trent asked, scrawling some final touches on the character he had been drawing. Cassidy let a dreamy smile cross her face.

"Oh, he's on vacation. Hawaii. He gets back tomorrow. I hope he bought me something pretty. Anyway," she shook her head, focusing on the subject at hand. "I wanted to ask you guys something. You and Kira and Conner—you're all pretty close, right?" Trent and Ethan exchanged a look, as if to say, _"Well, duh."_

"Well, yeah, I guess." Ethan said, shrugging. "Why?"

"Is it true? Are they really…you know, together?" This time, all three teens with comic fetishes looked at each other, sharing knowing looks.

"It's not really my place to say anything, but I suppose everyone will find out eventually." Ethan sighed. "Yeah, Cass. They started going out last month."

"Last _month_?!" she shrieked. "How did _I_ not know about this?" The other three started laughing.

"I, for one, can't believe it took them that long." Trent said, and Cassidy couldn't help but gape at him. Hadn't _he _been after Kira at one point in time? Ethan saw her face and laughed again.

"Don't worry about it, Cassidy. They've been keeping it under wraps. Hell, we didn't even know for a good two weeks. And we only found out because Hayley caught them making out in the back storeroom." Sam giggled a little at this, and Ethan smiled at her. Cassidy sighed in defeat.

"I guess I can let it slide this time. But any other news, you'll definitely tell me, right, Ethan?" He smiled at her.

"Sure, Cass. After all, we know you can keep a _few_ secrets, right?" He raised his eyebrows, and she grinned widely at the former Blue Ranger.

"Yeah, definitely. Thanks, guys. I'll see you later, okay?" She turned to go, but Trent caught her arm.

"Hey, why don't you join us? I was about to get us some smoothies. Do you want one?" Shyly, she agreed to sit with them awhile, and they ended up talking about adding a superhero comic strip to the school paper. Conner and Kira joined them later, and Cassidy congratulated them, making them both blush and smile at her. All six of them ended up going to a movie and throwing popcorn at each other during the previews.

Cassidy smiled. She couldn't wait to tell Devin. Her life's big headline? Not "Rangers In Love" (although, without the Rangers part, it could be front page news…) No—it was "Cassidy Cornell Discovers True Friends."

**LOL the ending is soooo cheesy, I know. But it seemed to fit, so…eh, anyway, hope you liked, and please review!!**


End file.
